Those Three Words
by MiiMyselfandTime
Summary: Seeing Camille with someone else hurts him. But he has no idea how he feels. Will he be able to sort out his feelings before it's too late? Lomille.


**Those Three Words**

**AN: Hope you like this! This is also for Big Time Rush Oneshot Day :D**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>There she was again with <em>him.<em> They were sitting at a table, laughing. Sure, they had agreed to see other people, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't stand to see them. The way she looked at him, it killed Logan every time.

Why wasn't that him? He sighed, and decided to walk off. It pained him too much to stay. But he couldn't help but glance back, to look at her. Her chocolate brown hair fell below her shoulder in loose wave curls, her face bearing no make up except for a little lip gloss. Just pure natural beauty.

The raven haired star headed towards the elevators, and waited. Throughout the whole journey, no one but one girl clouded all his thoughts. _Camille._ After being so lost in thought, he didn't realise when he had got to his apartment that he shared with his three best friends. He pushed the door open, and walked in. Kendall, James and Carlos happened to be in the middle of a violent video game.

"Hey Logie," called Carlos, the youngest of the group, "wanna join us?"

"No thanks, maybe later," he politely declined. He sulked over to his room that he shared with Kendall, and closed the door.

"What's up with Logan?" asked James worriedly. The other two shrugged.

"I'll be right back," said Kendall as he followed his friend. Slowly, he opened the door just a crack to peer in. All he could see was Logan laying on his bed. Silently he crept in and closed the door gently.

"Logan, you alright?"

Logan looked up. He obviously hadn't noticed Kendall coming in to the room, he was so lost in thought. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Kendall sat next to him. "Yeah, sure you're fine," he replied sarcastically, then he softened his tone. "I know you're not fine, I've known you practically all my life. Dude, what's wrong?"

Logan didn't know how to reply. Because frankly, he had no idea what was wrong either. And not knowing what was wrong was a weird feeling for Logan, after all he was the smart one in the group. He looked over to the blonde boy next to him who gave him a look. He sighed. After talking a deep breath, he decided to explain.

"Okay, well, Camille and Steve have been dating for a while and whenever I see them, it hurts me. It's a weird feeling actually. And I know I shouldn't feel this way, but we haven't really declared an end to our relationship. But it is a complicated relationship, after all, we're on then we're off," he rushed through, "Now… now I have no idea what to do. What does this all mean?" He fell back in frustration. Life was hard. It was easier to take care of thirty cats than it was to have a relationship.

"Okay, firstly, all relationships are complicated. Sometimes the one you really love moves all the way to New Zealand, but you have to try and make it work. Secondly, you're jealous. Face it, Logan, you still have feelings for her. And if those feelings are strong enough, you'll do something about it."

"What?"

"Tell her, before it's too late. I never got to tell Jo that I love her, but you have the chance. Don't hesitate, bro. Don't miss the opportunity." Kendall then left, leaving Logan puzzled.

- _**Those Three Words**__-_

Logan couldn't sleep at night. One thought roamed around his head.

_Do I love Camille?_

He couldn't believe it. He was the kind of person who needed proof, evidence. So he pulled out his laptop and searched 'How do you know if you are in love?' . But none of them helped. They all said 'you'll know when you are in love' or 'there is no way to realise if you are in love'. After slamming his laptop shut, he went to the next most reliable source.

"Mama Knight," he called from outside his door.

"Over here sweetie!" a voice called back. He went to the kitchen, where he found Mrs Knight. He was the only motherly figure he had in LA.

"Is everything alright sweetheart?" she asked caringly.

"Um.. I-I-I was w-wondering," he stuttered, "h-how do you know y-you're in.. er.. in love?" She smiled. Jen knew who her unofficial son was talking about.

"Camille?" she asked. Logan nodded awkwardly whilst rubbing the back of his neck, a trait that he had picked up ever since he was young.

"Well, sweetie, there's no definite way to say how. But, if she's the only thing you think about, if it hurts to see her with someone else, if she's the one who makes you feel nervous, but you feel comfortable in her presence, then I think you're in love." Logan nodded, glad that he came to see Mrs Knight. He had got it all cleared up, he was in love with Camille Roberts. But there was one problem. How would he tell her?

- _**Those Three Words**__-_

Logan paced around the room, panicking. How would he tell her? He remembered when he tried to ask Camille to the dance, and that didn't work well. Until he did something extravagant. Maybe that's what he should do!

_Ring Ring Ring_

Logan looked around to see that Kendall's phone was lying on the sofa. He went over to pick it up when he saw it was a FaceTime from Jo. He pressed accept and a familiar face appeared on the screens.

"Hey Jo," greeted Logan. Jo looked shocked, not expecting Logan to pick up the phone. After all, it was Kendall's.

"Hey Logan! How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks! Kendall left his phone at home, so I thought I'd pick it up. What about you?"

"I'm good thanks!" Logan realised something, this was perfect time to get advice! Jo used to be Camille's best friend, so she'd know!

"Jo, I need some advice. How, I mean what," Logan started but he got confused on what to say, " would be the perfect way to tell someone you love them?"

"Why don't I help you plan it out?" asked Jo, a grin on her face.

- _**Those Three Words**__-_

_Meet me at Rosewood Garden 7pm. Logan. _

Camille made her way up to Rosewood Gardens in her blue dress that Logan loved. When she got there, she couldn't see anyone.

Logan had decided to hide behind a bush first, before making an entrance. But he started panicking, thinking of all the worst case scenarios.

"Calm down Logan, it will be fine," reassured James.

"Now take these roses, and go!" Logan found himself being shoved from behind the bush and behind Camille.

"Hey Cam," Logan said. But he couldn't speak. Camille looked stunning. _Logan, get a grip over yourself, _he told himself.

"Hey Logan, why did you call me here?"

"There's something I have to say to you," he told her. Then he took a deep breath.

"Camille, this is something I should have said before. I shouldn't have broken up with you. I regret that so much now. I've missed being able to hold you in my arms, being able to call you my girlfriend. I've missed the way you smiled at me, the way you looked at me, they way you laughed, the way you slapped me, then kissed me, but most of all I miss you. I want you back. And what I'm about to say, well, I'm an idiot for not realising it earlier and I totally understand if you don't feel the same way. ButI love you, Camille, I love you." There were a few moments of silence.

Logan looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. He had just poured his heart out, and she was going to reject him. But what happened shocked him.

She kissed him. A shot of electricity ran through him. Camille pulled back, pressed her forehead against Logan's and whispered,

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, whatcha think? I hope you liked it! I LOVE LOMILLE! :D<strong>

**Please review- they make me super dooper happy!**

**Bleep Blap Bloop.**

**MiiMyselfandTime :) x**


End file.
